1. Field of the Invention
A portable foot rest designed to support the user's feet above the floor or like supporting surface so that pressure is not exerted on the underside of the lower portion of the upper legs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many persons and particularly women have circulation problems in the lower legs associated with muscular cramps, swelling of ankles and soreness. This is compounded when such persons are short in stature where when seated their feet barely, if at all, touch the floor. The weight of the lower legs and feet thus are supported partly by the edge of the chair causing undue compression of tissue behind the knees. Moreover major blood vessels which supply circulation to the lower leg and foot pass through the space behind the knees such that the weight of the legs dangling from a chair or other seat, causes some compression of these major blood vessels. This compression or pressure prevents normal return circulation from the lower legs and feet. Thus the problems of the feet, ankles, and lower legs are exascerbated. Examples of the prior art are reflected in U.S. Pat. Nos. 277,880; 402,130; 2,614,613; 3,961,822; 4,090,268.
In contrast, the instant invention is designed to effectively correct this difficulty or condition, by providing a light, strong, foot rest which can be readily moved about the home as needed and can also be taken to public places as church, theatre, concert hall and the like. The device is compact, of pleasing appearance, and is a great comfort to the user by allowing an unimpeded circulation of blood to the lower legs when the impediment is caused by the above conditions.